housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Bailey Lindberg
Bailey is a character in the Housepets! comic. She is an Alaskan Husky and the wife of King Milton. Bailey was first introduced as a one-off character in the arc Housepets Christmas, strip "Housepets Christmas Edition". She returned for good in the arc A Respite In The Country, strip Rosey Gasses" Personality Bailey is usually easy-going, but is also hot-headed, and can be quick-tempered. She is also quick to forgive once she has cooled down. If someone comes up to her unannounced when she's angry, she can lash out violently. She is highly protective of King, her husband, and loves him unconditionally. She makes absolutely no reservations about her attraction to him, either, dragging him off for a snuggle within days of first meeting. Physical Appearance Bailey is one of the tallest domestic females in the series, being a bit taller than Fox, and well-built from farm work. She has dark gray body fur, with lighter gray on her muzzle, brows, chest, belly, and the underside of her tail. Like Fox, her tail curls up behind her the way husky tails tend to. She occasionally wears reading glasses. When she chose to work with Pete the Griffin, primarily to protect King from Pete's harassments, she became the "White Avenger" class as Pete's champion in his game against Spirit Dragon. In this form she is covered in silver and white armor, with the occasional blue. Her blue bandanna becomes a giant flowing blue cape. The suit of armor comes with a canine themed helmet engraved with a red gem and with a yellow visor, but she removed it after her first combat engagement t and is not seen with it afterwards. General Information Originally living in Kansas, she moved to Babylon Gardens when her previous owner had to sell his farm and move into a non-pet-friendly apartment. This brought her closer to her boyfriend, King Milton, whom she met when her then-cousin Fox Lindberg visited one time for Thanksgiving. Bailey and King ultimately married, and she currently shuttles between Fox's house and the Wolves' house. She and King completed the Wolf's initiation in Wolf's Clothing. Later on, she revealed that she was pregnant with three of King's pups, and later gives birth to two girls and a boy, whom King names Olive, Ace and Rook. Relationships King King is Bailey's husband. She met him when King visited Fox's family for Thanksgiving, and they soon became a couple. They had maintained a long-distance relationship over the phone until Bailey moved to Babylon Gardens. She loves King dearly, and will do anything to protect him. The two got engaged in The Unbearable Lightness Of Being A Dog and were married in The King And I. After Bailey was kidnapped by Pete, King did everything he could to save her. She was revealed to be pregnant with his pups in All's Fair, Part 1 and later gave birth to three puppies in Special Delivery named Olive, Ace, and Rook. Olive, Ace, and Rook Bailey and King's recently born children. Bailey gave birth to them sometime in August, and is shown to, of course, dearly love them. Fox Formerly Bailey's cousin, now her pet-brother, the two seem to get along very well. Fox gently but persistently encouraged the romance between her and King, who'd become virtually his best friend. In turn, Bailey later offered him advice on how to deal with his feelings about Sasha in Love And War. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dimension Prime Category:Avatars